The Holo Recording
by Jaded-Skywalker
Summary: Obiwan is summoned to the council, but little does he know what exactly he is in for... Set in betwen TPM and AOTC. Obi-wan, Council Members, Anakin.


Obi-wan Kenobi was walking down the hallways of the Jedi Temple when Mace Windu stopped him.

"Obi-wan, the council would like a word with you." Mace told him, and then chuckled and muttered something Obi-wan couldn't make out.

_Hmm, maybe Anakin and I are finally getting another mission_, Obi-wan thought.

How wrong he was.

When Obi-wan walked into the Council room, Tru Veld, Anakin's friend, stood to the side. Obi-wan noticed that some of the council members were trying to keep a straight face; and some were chuckling. Obi-wan also noticed a rather red faced Master Yoda. Obi-wan had never seen Master Yoda mad, or embarrassed, so he couldn't tell which emotion was played across his not-so-green face. _But, _obi-wan thought to himself, _it is rather funny looking._

Instead of Yoda speaking up, who looked in no condition to talk, Mace Windu spoke up.

"Obi-wan, you remember past pranks that your padawan has done, I'm sure." Obi-wan was taken aback at what Mace had said.

_So Anakin has done it again._

Obi-wan let out an internal sigh.

"Yes master, I do." Obi-wan replied, then added, "Has he done another prank?"

Mace glanced side ways at Yoda, then leaned forward and added quietly,

"We think only the twelve of us know about this, well, plus Anakin and Tru, here. We are telling you because you are his master. You are not to tell _anyone _about this. Do you understand Obi-wan?" Mace asked in the gravest of tones. But Obi-wan could tell he was trying to keep from laughing.

_What is so funny? _Obi-wan asked himself. "I will keep whatever you tell me to myself."

Mace leaned back, and looked at the other Jedi. He then went on.

"We…why don't you tell us about the holo-recording, Tru?"

Obi-wan turned his gaze to the young padawan who had been silent until now. "Yes master." Tru turned to Obi-wan.

"This morning, Anakin gave the holo to me and I didn't know what was on it. As I watched it, Master Windu passed by and saw it. He asked what it was. I told him I had gotten it from Anakin and then I watched the rest of it. Master Windu asked for it and I gave it to him. No one else that I know of has seen it besides the council, Anakin, and I."

"Thank you, Tru, you may go now." Mace told him. Tru bowed and left the room.

"What was the content of the holo-recording?" Obi-wan asked.

He noticed that the council members were having a harder time keeping a straight face, and Yoda was getting redder by the minute. Mace looked at Yoda. "Would it be alright if he sees it, Master Yoda?"

"Yes, yes, Obi-wan see it you may." The little red and green master replied.

A hologram showed up in the middle of the room. Obi-wan walked closer to see it clearly. It was in the room of a thousand fountains, and something was moving in the corner. Obi-wan realized it was Master Yoda. He was wearing a pair of little swimming trunks! Obi-wan watched in interest as Yoda climbed up to the top of a waterfall, then dived off into the lake below. Obi-wan had never seen yoda move like that before, and it looked hilarious! Now Obi-wan understood the red faced yoda, and the quizzical faces of the council members, who were not holding in their outbursts now. Even Mace Windu was chuckling. Then, finally Yoda said something.

"Funny it is not! Do it every morning I do!"

And that just brought more laughter. When the laughter died down, obi-wan rewound the recording and watched the part he missed. After yoda high dived, he swam several laps around the small lake. Then he got out of the lake, got into his robes, sat on the bench nearby and began to meditate, just like everyone thought he did every morning.

Obi-wan started to chuckle, then it got louder and louder, until everyone, excluding master yoda, began to laugh again. When everyone had their serious faces on again, Obi-wan spoke.

"I will talk to Anakin about this and think of some suitable punishment. I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Master Yoda."

"Accept your apology I do," Grumbled master Yoda. "But speak with your padawan I must!" Yoda added louder.

"You may go now, Obi-wan."

"Yes master. I will make sure Anakin doesn't make copies." Yoda's face showed the horror of what he thought if the entire Jedi Temple new about the recording. Mace nodded and Obi-wan left.

As Obi-wan began to walk through the halls, he reached out through the Force and found Anakin's presence, and headed towards it. Obi-wan was surprised when he found Anakin in the cafeteria with a group of other young Jedi surrounding him. It looked to Obi-wan, that Anakin was holding up something. As he got closer, he realized Anakin was _selling_ what looked like holo recordings.

_Oh no! _Obi-wan thought.

He rushed into the center of the crowd and grabbed Anakin by the shoulders.

"Anakin, stop! Give me those copies!"

Anakin looked surprised by his master's sudden appearance and outburst, but then a smug look showed up on his face.

"So you want one too, master?"

Obi-wan sighed. How was he going to explain this to master Yoda?


End file.
